Nebulon Medical Corporation
'Divisions' After its formation Novaos Kaosos at the best of the owners divided the companies division in four main parts to streamline efficiency and making it much easier to manage. Medical Research and Exploration- Know for making various medicines, nutrients, supplements, and medical exploration added a medical research division after purchasing TheraGene and tieing with various divisions to make better medicines and treatments they use various medical universities as partner in the research. Now including GeneThearpy and an a medical exploration fleet. Droid Division *GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit[2] *2-1B medical droid *GX-7 S&R Battlefield Medical Droid Medical Equipment *ECM-598 Medical Backpack *GLiS Emergency Medpac *Scalpels *Stim pacs *Dura Cast *X2S-Portable Survival Pod *Filed cauterizers *Nebulon Battle Medical Pack *Various medical supplies Pharmaceuticals Selling pharmaceuticals of all kinds the Pharm Division products many medicines but it has also through its recent purchase of ThreaGene expanded into gene therapy. History Once Chiewab Amalgamated was a medical, chemical and pharmaceutical equipment conglomerate which controlled over six hundred star systems. Scouts employed by Chiewab laid claim to many newly discovered planets in Wild Space, and the company exploited these planets in the development of new biotech products. After the end of the Clone Wars, Chiewab Pharmaceuticals became a voting sponsor of the Corporate Sector Authority and received a seat on its Direx Board.1 Chiewab was seen as the leading manufacturer in the biotechnological field with one of their rivals being BioTech Industries. It manufactured the immensely popular GLiS emergency medpac and the GH-7 medical droid. They were the parent corporation of Chiewab Nutrition, the Corellian Chemical Corporation, Degan Explorations, and Geentech Corporation. Reformation In 15 ABY the company was bought by hostile take over from an unknown group. The old board was washed away. Very little is known about ut the new board. But since its new name and reformation, the company has exanded and seen record profts. Now board is looking to expand its prodcuts and services. With new furvor and redicated commitment to treating anyone in need they have set forth plans to update their products and help cure any ills Recently the comapny has set out ot update all of their prodcuts and services.They have recently introduced a new mobile surival pod and field medcial pack as major aid for mobile meidcal. Their recent aquication of ThreaGene has been seen by many as a step in the right direction. New Leader In 16 ABY the board decided to replace the former CEO with Kasos Navsos. Little is known about him other than his love of good life and ruthless tactics to get what he wants. He is the only with the ability to conatct the board and has recenly been instructed to move head quater and open new facilites on Naboo. Shadows Rising Threads Naboo Shadows Riseing House of Shadows Nomeida and Catpurse Worlds(coming soon) MedStar: Angel's Haven - Nespis VIII (coming soon) Sources AppearancesEdit *''Bloodlines'' SourcesEdit *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide Extras!'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chiewab_Amalgamated_Pharmaceuticals_Company *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TheraGene Notes and referencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 The Essential Atlas #↑ Threats of the Galaxy Category:Companies